Graduation Day
by riotrockergurl
Summary: The kids are graduating, Sam looks back on her faveorite memories in her childhood and faces her fear of separation of her best friends. DXS no flames. To:Justin


Hey everyone, okay, this story is especially Dedicated to Justin, my Ex Boyfriend, yes ladies EX, If you want to go with him, say hi, he has greenish brown eyes, brown hair, really sweet...perfect...

Anyway, Justin, this is for you, glad we're friends, take care of Ellie, keep in touch over summer.

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

"Can you believe it? finally graduating High school!" Jazz Cried happily snapping Pictures of Danny Tucker and I in our Robes and Caps. I was wearing a white robe and cap and pushing the golden Tassle out of my way. Our school colors were Red and White, guys wore a garnet-reddish Color and girls wore white.

"Jazz, how many times do you plan on saying that today?" Danny asked looking at his overly protective sister. "I'm sorry Danny, but you're my little brother, and I'm really excited that you're graduating, It's a wonder how Mom isn't breaking down crying." she said guesturing to her Mom who was looking for some seats in the front of the stage to get a good shot of Danny walking up to get his Diploma.

"My Mom saved all the parents a seat in the front center Row, Mrs. Fenton, there she is."I suggested while gesturing to my Parents waving them to come and get there seats next to Tucker's Parents.

"Thank you Sam. you always was the smarter one of the three." Jazz laughed leaving with her Parents.

I looked around with Awe at everyone in our grade smiling proudly at their parents. Red and White Balloons arched over the Stage that was in the Center of the Football feild on a sunny, warm, May 25.

I turned over To Tucker, who silenced his Phone and turned of his PDA, I glanced over at Danny who was waving to a little girl floating...well, not little anymore. she is 16 years old, Danielle has grown over the years. She was like my little sister, Danny, her big brother. She waved once more then Disapeared. I think she was watching from above. I honestly came to Love her like we were related.

_my little angel._

"Sam? are you okay?" Danny asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, um...yes and no." I said Honestly, pulling my Attention away from Danielle.

"Sam, is it the separation thing again? Because we are still going to be best friends, like the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, but instead of Pants, we share E-mails and Pictures."

I smirked and replied "I knew Valarie shouldn't have made you read that book sophomore year."

He and Val went out for seven months, but drifted apart at the end of last year. she always made him read a book, and he eventually did.

"why read the book when I could watch the movie?" he laughed.

we all laughed.

_I'm going to miss laughing at Tucker's laziness to read._

"Please take your seats and welcome, Family, Friends and graduating students of 2006." Our Principal said to The families quickly finding their seats and shushing their Babies.

By This Time, we knew we had to find seats on stage before She continues. we all sit just before she starts talking.

"And now to speak for our class, Valedictorian, Dash Baxter."

I rolled my eyes. Dash was Quarterback all of high school, so he was first pick to be Valedictorian instead of the ones who deserved to even be considered.

Dash Stood up from the front of rows of the chairs on the stage. People Applauded, Danny Tucker and I were reluctant to follow.

"Man, These four years flew by so fast, I'm going to miss all of you, even if I beat you up, took your money, and called you weird, I'm going to miss all of you." He said looking in our Direction.

We all sat next to each other, once again, I'm in the middle.

"When we pack up, move out and start our own lives, you think you're leaving our friends behind, but really, growing up, part of growing up is moving on. Don't get me wrong, You can stay in touch by phone calls, E-mails and Pictures..."

I tuned out and looked away trying to fight the tears. These guys are my only best friends, I didn't have to be reminded that I wasn't going to see them in person for, only God knows how long.

I'm moving to New York to Follow my Journalism Career, Danny is Moving to Florida, Following a NASA Dream, hoping to become the next man on the moon, and Tucker is moving to L.A. in hopes of becoming the next Bill Gates.

I breathed in Deeply and bit my Lip as Dash Rambled on about moving on. I Thought about my most Cherished memory.

**_Flashback, age 6, first Grade, sam's POV_**

_It was my first day of first grade, by recess, everyone already had friends. I walked around the playground and finally under the monkey bars alone, wishing school would end. "Um, 'secuse me," a squeaky voice said from above. Startled, I looked up. A little blue eyed boy with Black hair was swinging upside down from the monkey bars, His shirt falling in his Face._

_"um, yes?" I asked baffled._

_"Hi." he said smiling letting his arms dangle down like two spaghetti strings. "hi." I said back. "I'm Danny." he introduced himself. "I'm samantha," I replied shyly but then added "I like to be called Sam better." He nodded and said "Sam is a cool name."_

_Then Before I knew it, I was on the sandy ground. "I'm really sorry." Danny apologized getting off of me. He helped me up and I brushed off the sand off of my light purple skirt and shirt with a blue flower in the middle._

_"It's okay," I replied. He started Blushing madly for making a girl fall. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "yeah, I'm okay." I said Smiling. "You gave up too easily, I could stay on longer than you can!" I said climbing up the ladder to the bars._

_"I can stay on longer!"declared Danny following me. He lost._

_Twice. _

_To a girl in a skirt, which thankfully I held so it wouldn't fall._

_Later at Lunch, Danny sat next to a little boy with Glasses playing with a gameboy. "Hi Danny." I said sitting across from him._

_"Dude, this is Samantha, but she likes to be called Sam, I met her in the Monkey Bars while you were looking at the second grader's computer Lab upstairs." Danny said pulling his attention away from his game._

_"Hi, I'm Tucker." he introduced himself. then Added "Sam's a cool name."_

**_End of flashback, back to present time, still sam's POV_**

A tear rolled Down My Cheek slowly. By this Time, Dash's speech is long over and Mr.Lancer is calling the names to get their diplomas. he was on the Cs.

"Ashley Campbell." he called.

Applause was heard.

The same Hand that helped me up from the sandy ground held my hand on that Graduation Day. He held it tightly. Danny has changed over the years, no longer the Squeaky voiced 'mini Fenton' as His dad called him whenhe was little.

And he's also not the clumsy, nervous, awkward mess he was freshman year. he's grown to be caring and sweet. He was the best boyfriend last year.

**_Flashback, junior year in high school, Valentine's day, sam's POV_**

_I looked around the Cafeteria at lunch Time. Girls laughing and guys running around with their wallets at hand buying roses and bears, toy hearts but what was really popular were the SpongeBob Squarepants Balloons. at this time, Danny and I have been dating for 3 months. I have to admit I was looking foward to our first Valentine's day._

_I paced around looking at the little trinkets Girls had and guys bought. On the one hand, This was always another stupid coperate Holiday made to sell things to love sick boys and girls, but on the other hand, it's different. I actually have someone who will buy me something this year...or I hoped he would._

_"Sam, there you are." Danny said catching up to me outside near the Football Field bleachers. "Hey." I greeted. I noticed he had nothing behind his back, or in his hands. I tried to Hide my disappointment._

_"Man have you seen the crap the girls have been getting? This is the time of year is usually the time I would waste my money on crap like bears or roses on Paulina. remember last year when I got her that mega Pink bear, sam?" he asked jokingly._

_I sighed and Nodded. I had to admit I was hoping for something this year. I shook it off and smiled. It was Friday afternoon and I spent the Rest of my day in the Library checking my mail and doing so extra credit reports while silently sipping my coke I bought from the girl's Locker Room._

_The entire Day had flown By and before I knew it, it was one minute to Midnight. I felt so Conflicted. I wanted one but It goes against all the crap I said about the Holiday since third grade._

_I heard a light tapping against My window. It was Danny's signal to see if He can come in._

_"Come in." I said closing my Laptop. I wasn't really doing anything important. just playing solitaire._

_"Sam, Don't think I didn't notice how pissed you were all day when you didn't get anything this year when you have someone." he explained floating into my room. I closed the window and he turned back to normal. I felt bad._

_I was about to object be he stopped me._

_"It is now, Two Minutes past Twelve which means," he stopped talking and pulled out a Black Teddy bear with a card and a rose._

_"Danny! this is so sweet!" I said immediately Hugging Him tightly. The bear had a satin Red bow around his neck. I opened the card._

_To My first Love, you're sweet, and kind, and wonderfully weird! __I'll always help you face your fears. If you think you're alone, you see No one around, you know that I'll catch you if you're falling down. A kiss lasts for a moment, the memory, for a life time, No matter what Happens, you'll always be mine._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love Danny._

_I looked up with Tears in my eyes and Smiling. This was the nicest thing He's ever done for me."You see, I know how much you hate Valentine's day, what with the Corperate Holiday stuff you say every year, so I thought today would be our personal Valentine's day,the 15th." he explained. I'm pretty sure he had more to say but I kissed him, we stayed their kissing for about ten minutes._

**_End of Flashback, Back to Graduation day, still Sam's POV._**

All these wonderful Memories aren't helping me stop my crying. I quickly wiped my eyes with the end of my sleeves. I turned to Danny asking if I had any Mascara smuged. He shook his head and continued holding my hand tightly. I sat up attentively.

"Daniel Fenton." Mr.Lancer Called. I Let Danny stand up and Get his Diploma, quickly whiping my eyes again. Tucker was on the other side of me. He guestured to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looking at Danny Proudly, Jazz, Snapping Pictures. She was going to Yale on a scholarship to become a Phsycologist.

He sat Down as Someone Else's name was called, Then Tucker's up. I bit my lip. I wished we could go back to when we were Little kids, I don't want to grow up and leave my friend behind. It sounds kind of stupid but they mean so much to me. My famliy away from my family. The ones that understand me, I could talk to them about anything.

Tucker stared at the crowed proudly, smiling at his sobbing Mom and proud Dad. Jazz snaps a picture while my parents And Danny's Clap.

Tucker has grown over the years too, he wasn't the only one who went through an akward phase in high school.

**_Flashback, ninth grade Sam's POV_**

_first day of High school. The first and only time that you could make a good first Impression. I walked up the front steps with my new Combat boots, black and green plaid skirt and black tank top with a purple oval in the middle. there was a Lime green scrunchie in my hair that faintly matches my skirt. _

_All eyes were on me, and I liked it.Tucker came running after me. something about having a Laptop that's too heavy to run with._

_"Tucker, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" I asked digging into my backpack and pulling out a black compact Mirror. _

_"No, No, No, not here and now!" Tucker groaned poking at his forehead._

_He had Three volcanic pimples on his left cheek, Right cheek, and the biggest one, in the middle on his forehead. and that wasn't the wrost thing. his nicely combed hair became a sweaty poofy mess along with the sweat stains you can spot from a mile away because of his running._

_"That wasn't there this morning!" he said closing the mirror and handing it back to me. "Come on, let's go to the nurse's office, maybe she has something for those __volcaneos called zits on your face." I said pulling him into the main office when something caught his eye in the dusty box marked Lost and found._

_"Or, I could just wear this." he said pulling out the dusty red beret and putting it on. "Tucker, take it off! you don't know who had lice and lost it." I advised._

_"Relax Dear, I was and sterilized every had, shirt, sock, sweater and hat, in case the owners came back for one reason or another." The nurse said putting out a cigarette._

_"Can I help you two?" she then asked looking up from a little black spot on the floor from a cigarrette bud._

_"No, we were just leaving, see you around." Tucker said walking out where we met Danny._

_"Dude, you're growing Three freakin' Boobs on your face." Danny laughed._

_"Shut Up Danny." retorted Tucker._

_Their Attention was suddenly shifted towards a tight-shirt-wearing-Mini-skirt wearing slut, AKA..._

_"Hey look, it's Paulina." Danny said smiling towards her who was too busy catching up with her friends to notice poor drooling Danny. I rolled my eyes and sighed. The boys have liked her since fifth grade when she was the first girl to have B-cup breats and wearing an underwire bra while everyone else was still wearing training bras._

_like me.._

_"Dude, go talk to her." Danny said snapping back to reality._

_"This coming from the boy who has a drool spot on his shirt." I smirked. He ignored me and continued. "Didn't you two talk last year?" he asked._

_"yeah. okay, I'll be right back." Tucker said breathing in deeply and walking over to Paulina boldly._

_"so what did she say to him last year?" I asked not knowing this before._

_"do you have a pencil?" he said. I laughed. Tucker was nervous, I saw it in his walk. then he said messed up with her forever._

_"Hey Paulina, you may not remember me...but I'm Fucker Toley, I mean Tucker Fo--" he was interupped by Dash who was Laughing Histerically next to his Football Loving jock friends. Then to top it all Off, he trips when he turned around to leave with Embarassment and out comes the gadgets and Gizmos._

_"My Babies!" he cries. Really tucker, can you make yourself look any worse? He picks up all of his stuff, his cell phone, PDA, Laptop, even an old toy car._

_He scrambled on his knees to pick up his things, For some reason, I didn't want all eyes on me for that second. Dash was in histerics where he earned his nick name for life._

_"Techno-Geek!" someone in the crowd that formed around a Very embarrassed Tucker.I had to do something. Paulina was just standing there giving him a dirty look. _

_Then I got a brilliant Idea. I took out a Red permanent Marker and Pretended to Trip, leaving a red mess on Her white Capri Pants. Dash immedietly saw it, pointed and laughed. Paulina was humilated, leaving Tucker to make a run for it._

_No one noticed that I was the one with the red marker in my Hand. Paulina tried her best not to blush furiously, but it was no hope. if it wasn't for her looks,she would be branded the nick name "stain" for the rest of high school._

_She ran for the Bathroom, where she ran into some Seniors and well, let's just say Paulina has had it in for me ever since._

**_END OF FLASHBACK, BACK TO GRADUATION DAY, SAM'S POV_**

Tucker came back with his Diploma in hand smiling proudly. I hugged him tightly when he sat down. A few names were called afterward. Mr. Lancer was on the L's by now. my name would soon be called. I sat in my memories, hold both Danny and Tucker's hands.

6th grade field Day, 8th grade Islands of Adventures, the day Danny got his powers, our first Concert...I don't want to get my diploma, it means growing up, moving away, never seeing my best friends in person for a long time, then No.

"Samantha Lupton." He called. (_**A/N: **She's my best friend at my school!)_

I held their hands tightly. Everything will change, I hate it.

_But maybe...maybe it's for the best...right?_

"Colin Maloney." Mr. Lancer called again.(_**A/N: **He is such a sweetie at my school! he called me Hallie Berrie!)_

I swallowed hard. My heart felt like it was about to Explode. I took a deep breath.

"Samantha Manson." He called I stood up.Everyone applauded. walked over to Mr.Lancer who Gave me the Dipolma. I looked at the crod and smiled to my parents. then I looked Up. Dani was clapping and cheering. I walked back to my seat. Everything is Different. For the Rest of the time, I looked back on my memories Silently.

Gregor, for example, I found out that Day that Danny thought I was Pretty. that was a good day. I held Danny'sand Tucker's Hand when Mr.Lancer Said to the crowd:

"I give you great pleasure to Introduce Casper High's class of 2009! (_**A/N:** I think it's 2009, don't flame if I'm wrong_

And with that, the graduates stood up and threw their caps in the air cheering. I made sure mine didn't touch the floor, I looked up and Noticed Dani was wearing it smiling. I got the boys' attention and they all greeted Dani happily.

Now we were all free to walk off the stage and run to our Families for hugs and pictures. I ran to my Parents crying softly. "We love you Sam." My mom said hugging me tightly. I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Jazz, one more picture?" I asked. she nodded.

"Alright Danny, on the right, Tucker on the left, Sam in the Middle." Jazz said to us. "Now say Collage!"

"Collage!" we all said in unison smiling. I turned to Danny and Hugged him, he hugged me back. "It's going to be okay." he re-assured me.

Then I turned to Tucker. "We'll talk every day." He promised.

I may not see them for a while, but in 7 months from today exactly will be Christmas and I get to see them, it might be long, what with school work but we'll visit each other and stuff.

_who knows, what won't break a friendship will make it stronger, right?_

* * *

Okay, I hope you all liked it, please review! No flames! thanks! 


End file.
